Weeping Willow
by iciclefangAJ
Summary: Willow always was a happy girl, at least she was before she died. Now, she's known as the Spirit of Halloween. Willow meets Sophie and becomes her friend, at least they were friends before Sophie accidentally betrays Willow.


**(At 9 years old when she died on Halloween)**

"Mr. Sandman bring me a dream." sang Willow. Willow always was a sweet charming little girl that never stopped believing in Sandy. She was an orphan that didn't want to be discovered by anyone other than Sandy so she lived in an old abandoned shack. Willow kept singing 'till Sandy finally came with his dream sand.

Unknowst to her 3 teenage boys were busy pulling pranks near her home...

"C'mon! Lets go!" The youngest boy called. They were busy burning eggs with matchs **(Pathetic right?)**. In shock, the 2 other boys dropped the matches onto the ground. The eyes of the boys widened in terror and fled. Soon, the fire spread to the entire forest and almost burned down Willow's shack. Firefighters came to the forest spraying all the trees with water but when they got to the shack, the shack was merely burnt, but Willow was already dead.

The firefighters didn't care about some random orphan girl, but told the press and police department. The day after, the press released it to the public, causing stories to be told by children of all ages. Year after year children would tell the tale of Willow saying that she became a ghost haunting her old shack. But they didn't know that Willow was a spirit, the Spirit of Halloween, sobbing whenever she was acknowledged. She had **_truly _**earned the title of Weeping Willow.

**(1000 years later)**

Willow's appearance had changed when she had died. Now, she had orange and black hair, red eyes, pale white skin, a witch hat, a wand, and a broom. Willow liked to lay low, not letting Guardians see her. Her job as the Spirit of Halloween was to create strange creatures, awaken ghosts from cemeteries, and lure children to their homes safely after Trick 'Or Treating. Pitch visited her from time to time needing help with creatures. Night Mares would soften against her touch and bring back memories, however with her life as a spirit Willow had no happy memories.

Willow was busy tonight, after all tonight was Halloween! She was busy creating zombies, skeletons, scarecrows, jack 'o lanterns, awakening ghosts, and awakening her acquaintances. Due to the fact kids couldn't see her, she created Willow Wisps that were fragments of herself. They would form words or pictures to guide children. Her calling card was a willow tree. She always left a card of a willow tree when her guidance was over. Occasionally, on Halloween she would change towns all the time. Tonight, she was busy at Burgess, her hometown.

After hours of hard work, Willow was finished, and she had released her creatures. Willow was watching kids from a rooftop for hours, until she saw one kid lost. Since only one kid was lost this time, she would help her Willow Wisps. Kids always thought her story was a myth, even though it was well known and true. Willow flew down from the rooftop on her broom and looked at the kid. She had blond hair and was short and tiny.

She used her wisps to make them say these words _'follow me! I'll bring you home!' _The small girl looked in amazement. It always had been a legend that if they were lost on Halloween, they would be lucky enough to see Willow Wisps. But she still was skeptical. "How do I know you're not Pitch?" Willow chuckled happily. _'It's since we're part of Willow.'_ The girl's eyes widened in shock. "What does Willow look like?" _'Willow has orange and black hair, a wand, a broom, pale white skin, she's 9, and has red eyes. Plus she's right in front of you. We disappear if you see her.' _ The girl closed her eyes and imagined Willow. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Willow right in front of her.

The girl just happily stared at Willow. "Nice to meet you Willow! I'm Sophie! I can't believe your real!" Willow smiled but then frowned and spat on the floor. "Yeah neither can those other boys that TP my home. Do you know my story?" Sophie just shook her head sadly.

"You see... It was Halloween when I died. I was busy sleeping when 3 boys decided to burn eggs with matches. They ended up dropping the matches causing a forest fire and my death. Now, even spirits can't see me except for the ones that deal with Halloween, like Jack 'O Lantern, Skellington, and Pitch. Pitch is annoying, but he makes me to take care of the Night Mares since they don't affect me and since then he won't scare people badly on Halloween. He just scares them a little bit on Halloween which actually helps my job. I don't bother with Pitch's business and he doesn't bother with mine. I don't care that people think Pitch is gone, I believe in him to come back, after all, I confide him with my closest secrets. I find it funny that we're like the only friends each of us ever had. Now come on!"

Sophie happily obliged and followed Willow along the sidewalk. One they were there in front of Sophie's house, "Can I see you everyday?" Sophie asked. Willow happily nodded but then she frowned. Willow looked Sophie right in the eye and asked, "You have to **_SWEAR _**to _**NEVER **_come on Friday ok?" Sophie smiled. "Sure! Bye!" Sophie began to walk back to her house when Willow yelled. "The wisps will show you the way! Be careful if you say anything since they'll think your crazy since it'll be invisible to others!"

Sophie was smiling and skipping when she was inside while her brother Jaime was playing with Jack. The 2 finally asked her why she was so happy tonight. Sophie smiled. "JACK! What you told me about Pitch and spirits is true!" Jaime froze while Jack looked at her strangely. "Is Pitch back?" Sophie looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course he is! He's always there! His only friend Willow said so!" Jack immediately stopped and looked her right in the eye. Jack grabbed her and flung him onto his back. "I'm bringing you to see the Guardians." He told her in a dead voice. "Why?" Willow just couldn't help but be curious. James didn't answer, and just started flying through the sky without a single word.

**(At the North Pole...)**

North was busy humming with happiness, Bunny was flicking a boomerang, Sandy was sleeping in a chair. Tooth was talking to Baby Tooth. There were no signs of evil, darkness, or anything foul rising. All his happiness disappeared when he saw Jack with Sophie in what he thought was a dead expression. When Jack started talking it seemed like he was dead too. "Someone told Sophie that Pitch was still alive. She said that the person was named Willow and was Pitch's only friend." In an instant all the Guardians' sign of happiness had disappeared without a trace. Even _Sandy _woke up from his nap. Everyone had noticed his tenseness and Jack looked at him as if wanting an explanation.

Sandy immediately began forming random figures that nobody understood. Nobody except for Sophie. All of the Guardians looked annoyed at the figures. Sophie decided to speak up. "Sandy says that Willow died 1000 years ago on this very day and only believed in him. Plus Sandy talked to Willow right before her death." The other Guardians looked dead panned to find out a little girl had understood Sandy when they couldn't.

Jack looked at Sophie and asked her gently. "What do you know about Willow?" Sophie looked up and instantly started talking. "Well... Willow told me that it was Halloween and 3 boys lit a forest on fire when she was sleeping and she died. Willow said no other spirit could see her except for the ones like Jack 'O Lantern, Skellington, and Pitch." The room seemed to freeze at his name. "Willow said Night Mares never affected her and she took care of them for Pitch, and that she was Pitch's and he was her only friend." Soon after a whisper was heard through the room.

_"Wow, I never thought that Willow's second friend would do this to her. Seems like I was right then, all her friends betray her but me. Soon she'll see that I was right to say that her Halloween spirit was too dull. Who knows, after all she'll do anything I request that doesn't involve her holiday. Bye now..." _All the Guardians were shell shocked to hear Pitch's voice.

**(At Willow's shack)**

Willow was sitting in her room crying while looking at an old photo of her and Pitch before he left. "I'm sorry Pitch... I followed them and you were right. The Guardians _will _destroy every ounce of happiness I have... They even tried to take you away." Unaware of the fact that the glimmery body of Sandy was watching her.


End file.
